Mangaka
by alice dreamland
Summary: —kumpulan drabble perakit sebuah kisah. Akashi x Mangaka!Reader. First fict in this fandom. Drabble 7: Janji.
1. Drabble 1: Permulaan

**Mangaka**

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama, (slight) Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixReader,slight KisexReader &amp; KurokoxReader, Mangaka!Reader, OOC**

**[Drabble 1—Permulaan, Awal dari Sebuah Kisah]**

Akashi terdiam mengamati papan shogi di hadapannya. Seperti biasa, ia tengah melawan dirinya sendiri dalam kelas—sepulang sekolah.

Sedangkan dirimu, sibuk dengan novel misteri di genggaman tangan. Manik matamu dengan serius meneliti setiap kata yang tertampang. Bagimu yang seorang _mangaka_, referensi merupakan aset penting dalam kehidupan.

Oh, tempat kalian berbeda jauh. Kau di sudut belakang, sedangkan Akashi di depan kelas. Dirimu tak memedulikan Akashi yang sibuk dengan papan shoginya, toh ia juga tidak berisik dan menganggu ketenangan jalan pikirmu.

Dalam kelas hanya terdapat kalian berdua, itulah penyebab utama keheningan ruangan. Hingga—

"_Apa kau tahu cara bermain shogi?"  
_

—Akashi mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

Kau terdiam seraya mengadahkan kepala—menatap Akashi yang kini memandangmu curiga. "Um... Apa?"

Akashi menatapmu tajam sembari mengulang pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tahu cara bermain shogi?"

Kau mengangguk. Ayahmu suka bermain shogi, karenanya kautelah diajarinya bermain sejak kecil.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan darimu—menunjuk kursi di samping kanan meja seraya memerintahmu. "Ambil kursi itu dan bawa ke depan mejaku."

Kau sontak menganga. A-Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?

"Kubilang, ambil kursi itu dan letakkan di depan mejaku. Se-ka-rang." Ia menuntutmu.

Kau berusaha membantah. "T-Tapi aku belum selesai mengerjakan—"

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya nanti, lagipula ini perintah." Akashi menekan dirimu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya.

Kau meneguk ludah. "T-Tapi aku harus selesai hari ini..."

Akashi diam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu seraya berteriak dengan suara meninggi. "Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Aku tidak bisa bersantai bermain shogi bersamamu! Sore ini Riko-nee akan datang berkunjung dan aku harus selesai di saat itu!"

Nafasmu terengah-engah—tak biasa berteriak. Kau berharap bahwa Akashi akan segera menyerah—karena waktumu sangatlah berharga—namun kau salah besar.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau dengar kataku?" Akashi menatapmu dengan tatapan sinis—mulai kesal. "Dan cepat bawa kursi itu kemari. Se-ka-rang."

Kau terdiam sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas—menyerah. Dengan setengah-setengah, kau arahkan tubuhmu untuk membawa kursi dan meletakkannya di depan Akashi.

Akashi mengisyaratkan dirimu untuk duduk. Kau menurutinya meskipun ragu. Akashi tak berkomentar dan mulai menata ulang semua bidak dalam papan.

Kau menatap papan itu dengan pandangan menerawang selama beberapa saat. Batinmu tak luput dari kepanikan akan reaksi sang _editor_ saat melihat karyamu yang baru jadi setengah.

Hiii, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatmu merinding!

Sementara pikiranmu melantur, Akashi telah selesai menata semua bidaknya. Ia pun menautkan kedua alisnya heran—melihatmu ketakutan.

"Ayo kita mulai." Kau terlonjak mendengar ucapan Akashi. Dengan ragu, kau menatap bidak-bidak disana. Akashi yang memulai pertama, disusul olehmu, kemudian Akashi dan seterusnya.

Meskipun dirimu sedang bermain, otakmu tak henti membayangkan wajah menakutkan Aida Riko saat mengamuk.

"Ini giliranmu." Akashi memperingati. Kau terlonjak mendengarnya. Tanpa kau sadari, lagi-lagi kau melamun.

"A-A-Ah i-iya..."

Melihatmu seperti itu, Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya. "Bersantailah sedikit. Sedari tadi kau hanya fokus dengan pekerjaanmu."

Kau mengadahkan kepala—menatap Akashi yang telah kembali menatap datar papan shogi di hadapannya. Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata beberapa kali.

Awalnya kau mengira Akashi hanyalah lelaki egois keturunan ditaktor. Namun ternyata kau salah, ia juga memperhatikanmu yang sedari tadi tidak beristirahat.

Kau merasa cukup tenang—lalu mengangguk. "_Un_... Akan kucoba."

Udara di sekitar kalian kembali tegang. Kau sedikit lebih rileks, namun tetap saja—bayangan menakutkan itu terkadang kembali muncul. Akashi yang menyadari kegelisahanmu pun mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

"Nanti kau kubantu."

Dengan satu kalimat, Akashi berhasil membuatmu terkejut.

"_Ettou_, A-Akashi-kun... B-Bisa tolong ulangi apa yang tadi kau ucapkan?" Kau berharap pendengaranmu tidak salah.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan lalu menatapmu tajam. "Nanti kau kubantu mengerjakan pekerjaanmu."

"K-Kau serius? K-Kau tidak bohong kan, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menatapmu kesal—melihat keraguanmu. "Tentu tidak. Lagipula kita bertetangga, aku dengan mudah dapat bertemu denganmu."

"Eh?" Kau memiringkan kepalamu—bingung. "Kita bertetangga? Memangnya rumah Akashi-kun dimana?"

Akashi mendelik sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Apartemen Nigou lantai 5 nomor 65."

Matamu terbelalak—tak percaya akan info yang baru saja kau dapatkan. Sontak, kau pun berteriak keras.

"_N-N-NANIIIIIIIIIIII?!"_

.

**Um, halo... Saya baru di fandom ini! Moga-moga kita semua dapat berteman baik ya! xD**

**Saya buat fict ini karena saya cinta Akashi dan tak tega memasangkannya dengan cewe lain /plek**

**Jadi saya minta maap karna buat fict aneh kayak gini. Apalagi ini cuman drabble per chapter /dicincang/**

**Tapi saya sudah ada rancangannya kok sampe Drabble 3 /plak/**

**Makasih untuk semua yang sudah nyempetin diri baca fict ini *berbinar***

**Sekian...!**

**~alice dreamland**


	2. Drabble 2: Lima Menit

"_Nee_, Akashi-kun." Kau kembali bertanya di tengah perjalanan menunju apartemen. "Kau benar-benar akan membantuku kan? Ya, kan? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Spontan, kau ikut menghentikan langkah seraya menoleh ke arahnya—kebingungan.

Ckris. Ckris. Ckris.

Tampak Akashi memainkan sebuah gunting merah dengan perempatan ganda di pelipisnya. Kau bergidik ngeri seraya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, aku tak tahu kemana gunting ini akan melayang," ancamnya.

"A-Apaan! A-Aku kan baru bertanya tujuh kali untuk memastikan?!"

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Cih, Akashi-kun menyebalkan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"E-Eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok. E-Ehehehe."

**Mangaka**

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama, (slight) Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixReader, slight KisexReader &amp; KurokoxReader, Mangaka!Reader, OOC**

**[Drabble 2—Lima Menit, Cukup tuk Mengabdikan Momen Favorit]**

Kini kau dengan Akashi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Berhubung kalian seapartemen, maka kau pun memutuskan lebih baik pulang bersama—toh Akashi juga berjanji membantumu membuat komik secara tak langsung.

Kau bersenandung ria sementara Akashi berjalan tenang dengan tas sekolah diselepangkan. Sesungguhnya, kau heran mengapa Akashi bisa seapartemen—bahkan bertetangga denganmu.

Namun kau simpulkan itu merupakan dirimu yang tak peka, terlalu fokus mengerjakan _manga_—tak memedulikan apa yang terjadi di luar ruangan.

Kau tersenyum kecil seraya mengeratkan genggaman pada tas _backpack_ milikmu. Ah, sudahlah—yang terpenting kini kau dapat menghindari kemurkaan seorang Aida Riko.

Kalian berjalan cukup lama, hingga langkahmu terhenti oleh suatu pemandangan langka—taman bunga bermekaran dihiasi kupu-kupu beragam, membentuk suatu gradasi tak terlupakan.

"_Nee_... Akashi-kun," panggilmu. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya—melihatmu mengamati taman di persimpangan jalan itu dengan takjub.

"Mampir dulu, tak apa kan?"

.

.

.

Lima menit Akashi duduk di bangku taman. Lima menit pula kau berkeliaran tanpa arah.

Akashi kesal. Ia dilupakan. Ia tak dianggap. Tentunya olehmu yang asyik memeluk kamera digital berisi aset berharga—referensi berupa foto bunga dalam berbagai posisi, sisi, dan sudut pandang.

Di tengah kekesalan yang memuncak, Akashi menghampirimu dan merebut kamera kecil itu dari pelukanmu. Kau terkejut namun tetap berusaha mengambilnya kembali.

"Kembalikan, Akashi-kun!" pintamu—berusaha meraih kamera yang diangkat Akashi tinggi-tinggi. Namun seberapapun kau meloncat, sulit untuk menyamai ketinggian Akashi.

"Kembalikannnnn! Itu barang penting! Aku sudah mengumpulkannya dengan susah payah!" serumu dengan wajah masam. Akashi menatapmu tajam.

"Ini sudah hampir jam setengah empat," peringatnya. "Kapan manusia bernama 'Riko-nee' itu datang berkunjung?"

Seketika, tubuhmu menegang. Manik matamu tak tentu arah—antara Akashi dan petak bunga dalam taman.

Mengingat Riko-nee, membuatmu frustasi dan ingin cepat pulang. Namun taman ini... sangat mengundang dan membuat pikiranmu tenang.

"U-Um... A-Aku... t-tidak tahu...?"

Melihatmu yang kebingungan, Akashi menghela nafas berat lalu memilihkan jawaban secara sepihak. Ia menarik kerah belakangmu—menyeretmu pergi dari taman. Kau yang tak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti itu pun terbelalak—lalu meronta.

"_M-Matte yo_, Akashi-kun! A-Aku bisa jalan sendiri! H-HUWAA! HATI-HATI, AKASHI-KUN! AKU HAMPIR DITABRAK MOBIL! INGAT DONG INI DI PERSIMPANGAN JALAN!"

.

**O-Oke, awalnya mau kubuat biasa ajah, tapi gatau ah /plek/ Akashi mulai kejem, tapi memang disini Readernya punya karakter abstrak /plok/**

**Kyaa! Makasih buat semua yang fave, fol, mereview, dan membaca~! /gegulingan/**

**Review saya balas di PM ya x3**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~alice dreamland**


	3. Drabble 3: Perlengkapan

Kau merogoh kantung seragammu. "_A-Are_? Aku yakin meletakkan kunci apartemenku disini."

Akashi acuh tak acuh dengan reaksimu—menunggu dirimu tuk membuka pintu. Sedangkan kau tengah dilanda kepanikan akibat hilangnya kunci masuk dalam rumah.

"Huwaa! Jangan-jangan terjatuh di taman tadi!" Kau berteriak panik lalu mengaduk isi tasmu. Berkali-kali kau memastikan, hingga akhirnya terdiam menyadari fakta yang berusaha kau sangkal—

—kuncimu tertinggal.

**Mangaka**

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama, (slight) Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixReader, slight KisexReader &amp; KurokoxReader, Mangaka!Reader, OOC**

**[Drabble 3—Perlengkapan, Selalu Tersedia dalam Tas Milikmu]**

"Huwaa~! Kukira akan lebih berantakan, tapi ternyata rapi sekali!" Kau berteriak antusias dengan mata berbinar. "Tak apa kan kalau kufoto?"

Kini kau tengah berada dalam apartemen Akashi yang—ternyata—tepat berada di sebelah apartemenmu. Akashi sesungguhnya tak mengijinkan, namun kau menuntut dengan alasan tak dapat bekerja di luar.

Selain itu, kau juga mengungkit 'perjanjian bantuan' antara dirimu dan Akashi.

Akashi tidak mengalah, dan hendak meninggalkanmu—dengan menguncimu di luar. Namun kau menyelip masuk dalam apartemennya.

Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikanmu—membuatmu merasa menang. Meskipun sesungguhnya kau kalah karena tanpa kau sadari, Akashi mengetahui semua gerak-gerikmu—_sasuga_ Emperor's Eye.

Dan beginilah hasilnya, kau dengan semena-mena menelusuri setiap sudut apartemen Akashi.

"Buatkan aku teh." Akashi duduk di lantai depan meja ruang tamu seraya melepaskan tas sekolahnya. Kau pun meletakkan tasmu di sebelah tas Akashi dan dengan gembira menanggapinya semangat.

"_Ha'iiii!_! Akan segera kusia—Eh! Tunggu dulu! Bukankah seharusnya kau yang menjamuku?!"

Akashi menatapmu tajam. "Anggap saja hukuman setimpal karena seenaknya masuk dalam apartemenku."

Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata berulang kali seraya menghela nafas. "_Ha'iii_... Kalau begitu dimana daun tehnya?"

"Di dalam lemari dapur nomor dua dari kanan." Kau mengangguk kecil seraya ke dapur—mengambil beberapa daun teh dan memasaknya dalam air.

Setelah itu kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Akashi berada. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya, tinggal tunggu tehnya siap."

Kau duduk di depan Akashi seraya menarik tasmu tuk mendekat—tanganmu merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas putih, kotak pensil besar, dan satu botol tinta.

"Jadi..." Kau menyerahkan selembar kertas penuh gambar pada Akashi. "Bantu aku mewarnai dan meng-_outline_-nya, ya?"

Akashi menatap kertas yang kau berikan—gambar _manga_ dengan empat kotak besar. Garis besar halaman tersebut menceritakan seorang gadis yang digendong oleh seorang lelaki secara _bridal style_.

"Aku sudah menandai tempat yang harus kau warnai dengan tinta," ucapmu dengan senyuman cerah. "Dan hati-hati, aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan sedikit pun."

Akashi mengadahkan kepala—menatapmu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau seorang _mangaka_?"

Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata sejenak. "Bukannya Akashi-kun sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal? Karenanya Akashi-kun memutuskan untuk membantuku, kan?"

Akashi tak menjawab, ia kembali mengamati potongan _manga_ dalam kertas yang kau berikan. "Dimana spidol atau kuasnya?"

Kau membuka tepak pensilmu—mengeluarkan spidol dan kuas dalam berbagai ukuran. "Ini! Spidolnya lengkap mulai dari 0,1 cm. Jadi, gunakan saja yang nyaman menurutmu. Lalu mengenai kuas—"

Kau mulai berceloteh mengenai macam-macam kuas, tinta, pensil mekanik, dan peralatan menggambar lainnya. "—jadi begitulah! Tapi menurutku, sebaiknya Akashi-kun menggunakan kuas saja."

Akashi terdiam—menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Sedangkan kau, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan berbinar.

Akashi pun membuka suara—menyerukan pendapatnya. "... Kalau semua ini lengkap, bagaimana kuncimu bisa tertinggal?"

Kau tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, lalu mengalihkan pandanganmu ke sembarang interior dalam ruangan.

"Em... I-Itu aku juga tidak tahu, e-ehehe... S-Sudahlah! Sekarang lebih baik Akashi-kun membantuku mengerjakan _manga_-nya!"

.

**Yey! Drabble 3 selesai! Maaf jika semakin aneh. Saya berusaha untuk membuat drabble secara bertahap, jadi romancenya belum nyempil ok? Mungkin romance-nya di drabble 5 atau bahkan 10 keatas.**

**Makasih sekali lagi buat semua yang mereview, fave, fol, dan membaca! X3**

**Seperti drabble sebelumnya, review saya balas di PM yah! ;3**

**Sekiannnnnnn!**

**~alice dreamland**


	4. Drabble 4: Pekerjaan

"Akashi-kun, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"UHUK—A-Apa?!" Akashi tersedak saat meminum teh yang kau sajikan. Salahkan saja pertanyaan mendadak yang kau lontarkan.

"Aku tanya, apakah Akashi-kun pernah jatuh cinta?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu membatin sebelum menggidikan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Kau pun menatap Akashi bingung.

"_Maji de_? Akashi-kun tidak bohong kan?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Tidak, dan bagiku perasaan seperti itu tak berguna."

**Mangaka**

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama, (slight) Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixReader, slight KisexReader &amp; KurokoxReader, Mangaka!Reader, OOC**

**[Drabble 4—Pekerjaan, Rahasia Kecil yang Kau Sembunyikan]**

Kau kembali menimbang-nimbang.

"Jadi Akashi-kun belum pernah ya," gumammu sembari menghela nafas. "Kalau begini kurasa aku hanya bisa menggunakan imajinasiku saja..."

Akashi melirikmu tajam. "Lagipula untuk apa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

Kau menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. "Temanku mengusulkan untuk membuat _scene_ pernyataan cinta."

"Jadi, jika Akashi-kun sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, aku mengusulkan untuk menembaknya secepat mungkin disaat aku melihat," serumu lancang—membuat Akashi hampir menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya.

Akashi mengadahkan kepala—menatapmu dengan wajah gelap. Kau mengerjap kedua matamu berulang kali. Akashi yang melihat responmu pun mendecih pelan.

Kau kebingungan, namun memutuskan tuk kembali fokus pada _manga_ yang kau—ralat, kalian—kerjakan. Kau sudah selesai menggambar semuanya, hanya tinggal mem-_beta_ saja. Yang tentu saja dilakukan dengan bantuan Akashi.

Akashi yang perfeksionis dengan cepat mengerti dan mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik. Kau tersenyum melihat hasil kerja Akashi. Hanya tinggal beberapa lembar lagi, lalu _chapter_ pertama akan _complete_!

Manik matamu kau arahkan pada jam dinding. Ah! Sudah jam setengah lima! Syukurlah, masih ada setengah jam sebelum Riko sampai di apartemen!

Kau memandang kembali Akashi, lalu dua lembar kertas bergambar _manga_ yang belum sempat ia _beta_. Kau pun mengambil satu dan membantunya dengan cepat. Hingga saat kau selesai, Akashi juga telah selesai.

"Hmm..." Kau mengecek hasil _beta_ Akashi dengan bibir melengkung ke atas. "Terima kasih banyak atas usaha kerasmu!"

Akashi menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Senyumanmu melebar.

"Kurasa Riko-nee akan senang dengan hasilnya," ucapmu ceria. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengabaikanmu, ia justru menatap intens _cover_ _chapter_ 1 _manga_ buatanmu.

"Kitagawa Ruri?" Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya heran melihat nama yang tertampang di bawah. "Siapa itu?"

Kau memiringkan kepalamu. "Tentu saja itu nama penaku. Aku sudah membuat dua komik menggunakan nama itu—Nightmare Rose dan Bunny Honey, yang masing-masing satu _volume_. Aku kan tidak mungkin menggunakan nama asliku!"

Akashi mengangguk datar sebagai respon.

"Ah, tapi lebih baik Akashi-kun memanggil namaku seperti biasa saja." Kau menggaruk bagian belakang lehermu. "Rasanya aneh kalau Akashi-kun memanggilku Ruri seperti Riko-nee."

Akashi tak merespon. Manik matanya menatap angkuh setiap lembaran _manga_ yang kau gambar. Kau tak begitu peduli mengenainya dan memutuskan untuk mengamati sebuah bola basket di balik sofa.

_Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Sara bunyi bel menggema secara tiba-tiba. Kau menegang lalu menarik kumpulan lembaran _manga_ dari tangan Akashi, mengurutkannya kembali, dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop coklat—yang kau ambil dari dalam tasmu.

Akashi mengerti. Ia pun membuka pintu apartemen dan mempersilahkanmu keluar—bersama tasmu tentunya.

Kau pun dengan cepat melangkah keluar. Akashi menungguimu sejenak, entah apa alasannya. Matamu bergerak mengamati sekitar—hingga terhenti pada sosok wanita berambut coklat pendek depan pintu apartemenmu.

"Ri-Riko-nee!" panggilmu.

Wanita berumur dua puluhan itu menoleh ke arahmu—heran. "Ah, Ruri-chan! E-Eh? T-Tunggu... Mengapa kau keluar dari apartemen itu? Bukannya apartemenmu yang ini?"

Kau menggaruk bagian belakang kepalamu—cangung. "Emm, aku menjatuhkan kuncinya entah dimana. Jadi aku singgah dulu di tempat Akashi-kun."

Riko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Akashi-kun? Siapa dia?"

Kau sontak menunjuk lelaki berambut merah yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar pada pintu yang masih terbuka. "Dia Akashi-kun."

Riko menatap kalian berdua bergantian beberapa kali sebelum bertanya dengan wajah horror. "K-Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?"

Kau mengerjapkan kedua matamu, lalu memandang Akashi heran. Akashi tak menjawab. Dengan acuh tak acuh, ia masuk dalam apartemennya kembali tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Kau kembali memandang Riko polos. "Kurasa hanya mem-_beta_ dan melakukan berbagai hal yang tak perlu kujelaskan."

Mendengar jawabanmu, Riko memekik pelan sambil memegangi pipinya yang kini memerah. Kau memiringkan kepalamu sedikit—bingung.

Entah apa yang ia imajinasikan mengenai kalian berdua.

.

**Avjksl. Oke, di warning ada slight KisexReader dan KurokoxReader. Dan kurasa itu mulai tampak di drabble 5/6 nanti. Saya rasa Kuroko dulu baru Kise menyusul.**

**Dan karena Kuroko—rencananya—itu temen sesama pengarangnya si 'kau', jadi nanti manggilnya Kitagawa-san. Yang manggil pakai nama asli cuman Akashi dan Kise /plek**

**Gyaaa~ Makasih banyak buat semua yang mau nyempetin baca, fave, review, follow! Huweeee *terharu***

**Sekian...**

**~alice dreamland**

**.**

**.**

**And Happy Valentine! /sendirinya-ngak-rayain-woi**


	5. Drabble 5: Tengah Malam

_Ting tong! Ting tong! _

Bel pintu kembali terdengar. Kau yang tengah begadang di kamarmu pun menaikkan sebelah alis—heran. Siapa yang—rela—mengunjungi apartemenmu pada tengah malam?

Riko-nee? Sepertinya bukan, Riko-nee selalu menelpon dahulu sebelum berkunjung.

Lantas... siapa?

Perlahan, kau arahkan tubuhmu menuju pintu. Dengan tangan gemetar meraih kenop pintu seraya memutarnya ke samping. Lalu menariknya sedikit dan mengintip dari celah kecil yang kau buat.

"Ini aku, Kitagawa-san."

Kau terlonjak. Rasa tegang yang menjalar hilang seketika.

"_Mouuu_, kukira siapa!" Kau menghela nafas lega kemudian tersenyum manis dan berdiri di hadapan sang pengunjung. "_Konbanwa_, Tetsu-pyon! Dan... _doushitano_?"

**Mangaka**

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama, (slight) Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixReader, slight KisexReader &amp; KurokoxReader, Mangaka!Reader, OOC**

**[Drabble 5—Tengah Malam, Tamu tak Diundang]**

Awalnya, kau memang kesulitan karena tak dapat masuk apartemen. Namun karena adanya dua kunci apartemenmu—cadangan di Riko-nee dan utama di kau, Riko-nee pun bersedia meminjamkan kunci cadangan untuk beberapa saat.

Kau tentu saja merasa gembira, namun sialnya—setelah mencari dimana pun, kau tetap tak menemukan kunci utama. Hingga akhirnya kau pun memutuskan tuk menduplikat kunci apartemenmu besok.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu kemari, Tetsu-pyon?" Pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu menatapmu datar.

Kemudian merogoh kantung celananya—mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan boneka kelinci. "Ini milikmu kan, Kitagawa-san? Aku menemukannya di taman."

Kau menatap kunci di telapak tangan Kuroko dengan mata berbinar seraya mengambilnya. "Syukurlah! Aku sudah putus asa mencarinya tadi!"

Kau mengadahkan kepala—memandang Kuroko dengan senyuman lebar dan segera membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_ Tetsu-pyon!"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "_Douita_, lain kali hati-hati dengan barang-barangmu."

Kau mengangguk malu, namun sebuah pertanyaan terbesit dalam benakmu. Kau pun memberanikan diri tuk menatap Kuroko dan bertanya.

"_Demo_, untuk apa kau kemari malam-malam? Kan bisa besok?"

"Apartemenku ada di lantai bawah, Kitagawa-san. Dan aku baru saja pulang dari pesta, jadi aku langsung menemuimu." Kuroko menjawab.

Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri tuk bertanya—sekali lagi, salahkan dirimu yang begitu tak peka.

Kau menggaruk bagian belakang lehermu—ragu. "Ah... Aku lupa."

Kuroko terdiam lalu menatap ke luar balkon lantai lima apartemen Nigou. "Kenapa kau belum tidur, Kitagawa-san? Begadang?"

Kau mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padamu. "Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Sudah malam dan kau juga sibuk. _Ganbatte_ dalam pembuatan komikmu."

"_Arigatou_! Tapi, eh? Tidak mau minum teh dulu atau apa?" tanyamu heran.

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Ini sudah jam dua belasan, Kitagawa-san."

Wajahmu memerah malu. Ah ya, ini kan jam dua belas... untuk apa pula ia menawarkan Kuroko tadi? Dasar bodoh!

"Sampai jumpa lain kali, Kitagawa-san."

"Sampai jumpa!" Kau tersenyum kecil melihat punggung Kuroko yang semakin menjauh.

Namun seakan menyadari sesuatu, kau terlonjak pelan. "Ah! Dan _ganbatte_ untuk novel barumu!"

Kuroko berbalik sejenak untuk tersenyum dan membukukan badan sembari berjalan pergi. Kau melambaikan tangan hingga Kuroko menghilang di ujung lorong lantai lima.

Karena tak ada alasan lagi tuk berdiri di depan pintu, kau pun segera melangkahkan kaki masuk—

—_tanpa menyadari sepasang mata lain warna tengah mengamati setiap gerakan tubuhmu dengan tajamnya._

.

_**Doushitano? = Ada apa?**_

**Akashi tak muncul. Saya sedih ;w; /plek/**

**Tapi bagi yang menebak org di akhir itu Akashi, kalian betul kok. Ia denger semuanya. Karena Akashi belum tidur. Biasanya malem gtu dia ngasah gunting /disepakAkashi/**

**Ahaha, pokoknya silahkan nantikan lanjutannya ya ;3**

**Makasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah fave, fol, review, dan baca~! *hug***

**Sekiannn!**

**~alice dreamland**


	6. Drabble 6: Interview

Pensil menari di atas kertas—menciptakan sketsa kasar berbagai hal berwarna hitam putih halus. Kini kau tengah duduk di meja belajar tanpa peduli dunia luar yang hangat cerah karena matahari siang.

Menekuni hobimu lebih lanjut, higga—

_Kringgg! Kringg!_

—suara telpon menghentikan aktifitasmu. Kau menatap ponsel di sebelahmu heran. Tanganmu meraih ponsel, melihat sang penelpon.

"_Eh? Riko-nee? Ada apa ya?" _batinmu. Kemudian menekan tombol hijau seraya mendekatkan ponsel pada daun telinga.

"_Moshi moshi_? Riko-nee? Ada apa?"

**Mangaka**

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama, (slight) Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixReader, slight KisexReader &amp; KurokoxReader, Mangaka!Reader, OOC**

**[Drabble 6—Interview, buat diri gugup tak menentu]**

"_Ah, Ruri-chan! Majalah PinkComics baru saja menelponku. Mereka bilang ingin mewawancaraimu!"_ seru Riko di ujung telpon—antusias.

"E-Eh?" serumu heran—masih belum menyadari maknanya.

Namun tak membutuhkan waktu lama tuk otakmu mengerti.

Manik matamu melebar—refleks kau berdiri dari bangku dan menjerit keras. "EEEEEHHHHH?! _H-Hontou_, Riko-nee?!"

"_Iya, aku sudah menyetujuinya. Kini mereka sedang merundingkan tempat wawancaramu,"_ serunya ceria. _"Kyaaa, Ruri-chan sudah besar ya!"_

"Eh? Tapi kan—" Kau hendak menyatakan pendapatmu. Wajahmu pucat pasi. Namun mulutmu kembali mengatup saat suara di ujung menyela ucapanmu.

"_Tenang saja! Kau juga ada waktu kapan saja, kan~?"_ Nadanya manis, namun berbahaya bagimu. Kau meneguk ludah.

"I-Iya sih—"

"_Kalau begitu tak ada masalah, kan? _Sore jaa_, aku harus pergi sekarang!"_

"Ah, Riko-nee tung—"

_**Piiipppp!**_

Sambungan telpon kini terputus. Peluh mengucur deras dari pelipismu.

Bagaimana ini?! Kau belum pernah melakukan _interview_ sebelumnya! Ini pertama kalinya! Kau sangat gugup! Apalagi kau ini tipe pemalu (pada orang tak dikenal) dan belum lama meluncurkan debut!

Gelisah, bingung, cemas...

Semua tercampur jadi satu.

Dan kau merasa memerlukan tempat pelampiasan saat ini. Lebih tepatnya—teman curhat.

Terbesit nama seseorang dalam benakmu.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Senyumanmu mengembang.

Akashi kan tinggal di apartemen sebelah! Dan lagi ia mengetahui pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang _mangaka_. Bahkan mungkin ia dapat memberikan saran berguna—toh Akashi sangatlah jenius.

Selain itu ia juga membantumu, bukan? Mungkin kini kau harus mengajaknya untuk ikut melakukan _interview_ bersamamu?

Kau langsung berjalan keluar seraya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Akashi. Mengangkat tanganmu—mengetuknya tiga kali.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk membukakan pintu.

Dan disana kau berdiri, dengan wajah cemas dan gelisah yang menyulut rasa heran Akashi.

.

**Oh yesh lanjut juga nih cerita~~ Maaf kalo tambah aneh. Saya sudah berusaha membuat sebagus mungkin wwwwww**

**Btw, saya publish fict AkashixReader baru lho /plek**

**Judulnya 'Details' dan rencananya bakalan kuupdate per bbrp hari atau per minggu huahahaha /dicincang**

**Kalo berkenan silahkan dibaca juga :''3 /disemploksendal**

**Ini balasan review anon ya:**

_**-Miyuki Honoka**_

_**Eh? Rame? Makasih sudah ditunggu, maaf lama! Ini sudah saya lanjutkan! Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! *bows***_

**Makasih semua yang sudah baca, fave, fol, review~!**

**Maaf atas updatean lama, saya baru saja selesai unas x3**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


	7. Drabble 7: Perjanjian

Kau melayani dirimu sendiri dengan teh di apartemen Akashi—mengingat lelaki merah sialan itu tidak mungkin mau menjamumu.

Kini, duduk di sofa—bersandar melepas lelah; menenangkan diri. Akashi di sebelahmu, duduk melipat kedua tangan depan dada angkuh. Kau tidak memedulikannya, mengangkat cangkir—meneguk teh, dan meletakkannya kembali pada piring di meja.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?" tekan Akashi. Kau menoleh padanya—mengerjapkan kedua mata. Jarak antara duduk kalian tidak dapat dikatakan jauh, namun dekat juga tidak—toh tak lebih dari satu meter.

"_A-Ano ne_, Akashi-kun." Kau tersenyum kaku—respon dari pandangan mengintimidasi sang lelaki terkait. Kemudian meneguk ludah, menyerukan pemikiranmu.

"A-Apa kau mau menemaniku melakukan _interview_?"

**Mangaka**

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama, (slight) Humor gagal**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixReader, slight KisexReader &amp; KurokoxReader, Mangaka!Reader (Kitagawa Ruri), OOC, random**

**[Drabble 7—Janji, Penuh Resiko dan Harus Ditepati]**

"Tidak," tolak Akashi tegas. Manikmu melebar.

"Heee? _Nandeee_?!" Berdiri—meloncat-loncat kala memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas, berharap hatinya sedikit luluh karena perbuatanmu.

"Membuang-buang waktu," ujar sang pemuda merah datar—berdiri, hendak pergi jika saja kau tak menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan kedua tangan mungilmu. Ia menoleh ke belakang—alis bertaut kesal. Kenapa kau memaksanya? Toh itu bukan urusannya, ia berhak menentukan pilihan.

"_Mou_! Tapi kan Akashi-kun sudah menjadi asistenku!" serumu—nada suara meninggi.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi asistenmu? Dan lepaskan tanganku sekarang." Pemuda itu memicingkan kedua mata. Kau menggeleng dan justru mengeratkan pegangan kedua tanganmu—bersikeras tidak melepaskannya.

"A-Akashi-kun kan bilang akan membantuku!" Kau berusaha memberi argumen.

"Dan aku sudah membantumu kemarin." Ia menepis tanganmu cepat—namun kau menariknya lagi; membuat lelaki itu mendecak kesal dengan perempatan di pelipisnya.

"Uhh..." Kau menggembungkan pipi—batin berusaha mencari alasan lain. "_J-Jaa_! Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut dan duduk diam saja di pinggir menemaniku!"

Perempatan di pelipis Akashi mengganda.

Memangnya kau pikir dia apa? Benda pajangan?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," hardiknya. Kau menghela napas pasrah. Namun mengerjap berulang kali kala benak mendapati sebuah ilham.

"B-Bagaimana kalau aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan Akashi-kun? T-Tapi yang bisa aku lakukan!" Kau menatapnya penuh harap. Meski tahu mungkin akan merugikan, setidaknya kau akan ada teman kala _interview_ berlangsung.

(Teman yang dapat membantumu menjawab pertanyaan kala kau terlalu gugup untuk memberi respon.)

Akashi tampak menimbangkannya sejenak—terlihat dari maniknya yang mencerminkan keraguan. Kau menatapnya serius—atau setidaknya berusaha serius—hingga lelaki itu menatapmu tajam, mengangguk singkat menyetujui perjanjian.

Jika dipikir-pikir, itu bukanlah pilihan buruk—mengingat _interview_ tidaklah sulit, juga kau tipikal orang yang sulit diperintah Akashi. Kau juga takkan mungkin ingkar janji.

Kedua manikmu berkaca-kaca gembira—senyuman lebar mengembang. Kedua tangan terbentang lebar, segera melompat—hendak memeluk sang pemuda jika saja ia tidak menyingkir, membuatmu terjatuh di lantai.

"_ITAAII_!" serumu kala tubuh membentur lantai. Tak membuang waktu lebih lagi, cepat—kau berdiri seraya menggembungkan kedua pipi.

"Jangan coba-coba memelukku," ujar Akashi sarkastik. Kau melipat kedua tangan di depan dada—mengalihkan pandang.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan! Uuhh... Akashi-kun dingin sekali," gumammu kesal. Pemuda merah itu memicingkan kedua mata seraya duduk kembali di sofa. Untuk apa berdiri lama-lama? Melelahkan saja.

Kau yang melihatnya ikut mengambil posisi duduk—menatapnya intens; membuat Akashi mau tak mau merasa risih. Ia hendak menanyakannya, namun mulutmu telah lebih dulu memulai pembicaraan baru.

"_Sou ieba_, Akashi-kun," ucapmu kala tidak ada perbincangan antara kalian—menyisakan keheningan. "Boleh tidak Akashi-kun kupanggil Sei-chan?"

Akashi menatapmu tajam. "Dan apa alasanmu memanggilku seperti itu?"

"_Datte_, nama itu imut!" Kau tersenyum lebar—kedua tangan terkepal erat; manik memandangnya antusias.

Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul di pelipis Akashi—

_**DLEB!**_

—dan sebuah gunting mendarat mulus di tembok sebelahmu. Wajahmu memucat, sepertinya memanggil sang _emperor_ 'imut' adalah hal yang tabu. Senyumanmu memudar.

"Aku rasa kau ingin merasakan ketajaman guntingku, hm?"

"_C-Chotto_!" Kau menggembungkan kedua pipi. "A-Aku kan hanya mengatakan apa adanya! Memangnya masalah kalau di mataku Akashi-kun terlihat i—"

_**DLEB! DLEB! DLEB!**_

"HUWAAAA! _G-GOMENASAAAAAIII_!"

.

**Saya harap ngak OOC. Dan maaf pendek huehehe, makasih banyak yang sudah fave, fol, dan mereview :3**

**Maafkan saya karena lama banget updatenya 0/0)/**

**Humor gagal astaga—saya ngak bisa humor soalnya hiksu. Semoga aja semua betah membacanya :'**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


End file.
